


Jailbirds Reprise

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, OT4, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanbase needed more porn and I wanted to write mpreg-verse. </p><p>They knew Prompto had a criminal record, knew that there were people out after him for said record. Now they have to find a way to get him out of his death sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbirds Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone’s aware I REALLY hate the title but I can’t think of a better one and it’d take me too long to find a better one… if I think of an actually decent one I will change it. 
> 
> Making up canon as I go along because I haven’t actually played the demo – I apologise if I butchered all the characters horribly I just wanted to write some porn because this fanbase needed some more. 
> 
> A little while ago on my tumblr I went on a history rant about the possibility of Ignis and Noctis’ relationship and well... I’m stealing some more ideas from history but instead this time Prompto is my target for suffering (which for me actually makes a whole lot more sense). I would apologize if I was anywhere in the realm of sorry for it – I’m not.
> 
> Pairings: Noctis/Prompto, Noctis/Ignis/Gladiolus/Prompto
> 
> Warnings: mpreg-verse, talk of death penalty, impregnation, mild-dubcon,

They should have been more careful. They knew Prompto had a criminal record, knew that there were people out after him for said record and that he already carried a brand from previous punishments. What they hadn’t known was that the crime Prompto was currently being chased for had the death penalty as one of its possible punishments. They would of been angry at him for hiding that fact for them but they understood – he felt shame enough from the brand he carried, covering it with fabric near constantly, the threat of death was a secret too great for him to tell.

They had failed, and now were faced with a difficult position. The people who had been after Prompto had caught up, dragged the boy all the way to their courts where he faced a judge who decided all that running had warranted him the death penalty. No amount of Noctis’ political pull could sway the judge’s position and the party was forced to let their lover sit in jail.

After much argument within the free three they had decided their plan of action. Gladiolus and Noctis going to visit Prompto despite the protests of the jails guards, who they had managed to send away. Gladiolus easily took the position of guard and lookout while Noctis picked the lock of the cell to their lover.

“What are you doing here?” Prompto asked, pulling Noctis into a hug despite his question. He looked different in the clothing given to him by his jailers, who didn’t trust that he didn’t have a hidden weapon on him. He didn’t look like Prompto out of his normal clothes and Noctis fought the urge to just pull a jail break, it wouldn’t help his lover’s case and would probably put everything into a political nightmare much worse than it already was.

“Sit down,” Noctis said, gesturing towards the bench-bed-thing in the cell, wanting to drag his lover to a much nicer, comfier bed to have the conversation on.

“I’ve already had the bad news for the day, I think I can take yours standing up,” Prompto replied, his hands on his hips and the fire that was always in his eyes still burning bright there.

 “Please,” Noctis said, gesturing again to the bench and Prompto gave an exaggerated sigh as he sat on it.

“I’m sitting down now, will you please tell me what you’re doing here and don’t even try to say your ‘just visiting’ you wouldn’t have scared away all the guards if that was true,” Prompto said, leaning forward to try and steal a glance at Gladiolus who was standing to the side of the cell door.

“We have a way to get you out of here,” Noctis said and Prompto tilted his head in mock confusion.

“I’m guessing it’s not going to be a jail break or else you’d already have gotten me out,” Prompto said and Noctis shook his head.

“No, Ignis said it’d cause too many problems down the track – both politically and practically. We can still get you out of it though, and actually get you out of the sentence,” Noctis replied and true curiosity entered Prompto’s eyes.

“And how is that?”

“You can plead your stomach,” Noctis said and Prompto’s face fell.

“How’d you know?”

“Remember last time? When it as all of us?” Noctis said and Prompto nodded, a small smile returning to his face, Noctis knew it was hard to forget the times all four of them got to move together, explore each other’s bodies. “I had my fingers in you and I felt the shift.”

“And the other two?”

“Apparently they’ve known for a little while,” Noctis replied and Prompto scrubbed at his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry my prince, I should have told you,” he said and Noctis shook his head.

“It wasn’t relevant; your ability to bear children hardly affected your ability to help us towards our goal.”

“Fair enough, but once I started sleeping with you I should of spoke up. Don’t want to risk little bastards running around just yet.”

“You were careful,” Noctis replied and it was true. Prompto had been near militant when it came to protection, so contrary to his usual personality, however in light of all the facts it only made sense. “And there’s going to be more than a risk of bastards soon.”

Prompto actually laughed at that comment, twinning his arms around his prince’s neck. “So you plan is to knock me up so they can’t execute me?”

“Pretty much.”

“Are you ready to be a father? Wouldn’t you rather live your life without the burden of a child for a bit longer?”

“I would, but the alternative is much worse in my opinion,” Noctis said and Prompto let out another laugh, moving close to pepper kisses along his lover’s jaw.

“So romantic: I don’t want kids but I’d rather that then you being beheaded,” Prompto joked and Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde’s hips, dragging him closer, it was clear the decision had been made and everything past this was just play.

“You’d rather I lie to you?”

“No, it’s just – shouldn’t you be trying to woo me? Convince me that I should let your seed plant in me?”

“I’m sorry; do you want me to send Gladio in? He’s much better at ‘wooing’ then me,” Noctis replied, but his hands pulled Prompto until he was actually on his lap, focusing on the familiar feel of his lover instead of the strangeness of their surroundings.

“Don’t sell yourself short, you are perfectly capable of wooing in the right situation,” Prompto teased, gently batting at Noctis’ shoulder. “Not that I wouldn’t mind Gladio joining us, or would you rather be sure the child’s yours?”

“He’s on lookout, in case the _actual_ guards return, we don’t really want them to interrupt do we?”

“I don’t know Noctis, what if one of them is cute?” Prompto asked, earning him a light hit. “I’m just more use to more the one set of hands ‘tis all. Where’s Iggy?”

“Conversations with the judge, we don’t want him to just put off your execution we want it called off.”

“So... no Iggy?”

“No Iggy,” Noctis replied and Prompto pouted. “I’m not that bad am I?”

“No, I guess you’re not,” Prompto said before grinning, leaning forward to kiss the prince, “you’re totally fine. Come on though, we should probably hurry, before the guards come back you know?”

Before Noctis had a chance to respond Prompto had already taken his own shirt off, and was making quick work of his lover’s. Noctis decided that was enough for now, pushing the other beneath him and moving from gentle kisses to teasing ones that explored all the flesh available to him.

“You’re more than good enough,” Prompto muttered, earning him a teasing lick in reply as Noctis made his way back up to give him a kiss.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Noctis said and Prompto laughed.

“What? Never fucked me before?” Prompto joked and his lover’s face strained.

“No I know that. It’s just…  I know it’s different.”

“Don’t know how to make me nice and fertile?” Prompto joked earning him a playful hit. “Okay, I’ll stop playing around in case the guards come back.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said and Prompto laughed.

“Or I could tease you a little longer – Ow! Okay, okay, you’ll need to get my pants off though,” Prompto said, gently bucking his hips up into his lover.

“That all?” Noctis replied, decided that a little teasing back was fair.

“Of course not, but we’ll start there,” Prompto said and Noctis gave a nod, shifting his weight so he could tug his lovers pants off and throw them onto the clothing pile that Prompto had started.

“Now what?”

“Find the prostate and massage it – shouldn’t be too hard for you,” Prompto said and Noctis nodded, reaching into his pant pocket to bring out the small tube of lube he had brought. “You won’t need that, once you set me off I’ll produce my own.”

“And until then?”

“It’s just a couple of fingers,” Prompto said, and Noctis shrugged, opening the vial to pour some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He leant over his lover, joining their lips again as two fingers gently probed deep into him.

“Still would be uncomfortable.”

“Fair point,” Prompto said, having experienced the alternative in the past. He let out a moan when Noctis easily found his prostate and did exactly as he was told to do.

Noctis massaged it gently, knowing from personal experience what it was like to be with a partner who was too rough on his prostate too early in but Prompto squirmed under him and pushed down unhappily.

“Harder, you need to press harder,” the blonde said, and Noctis removed his fingers earning him a whimper. “What did you do that for?”

“Turn around,” Noctis said, a weird mixture of command and question. Prompto gave a nod, resisting the urge to tease. Noctis moved back allowing him to scramble onto his hands and knees, face resting on his palms so he presented himself to his prince.

Noctis’ fingers soon returned, and this time they did press harder, massaging roughly against the other’s prostate until he felt the new fluid join the lube he had used to slick up the entry.

“There you go,” Prompto said with a sigh, shifting his hips as he felt his body shift in order to bring whatever cum was deposited in him to his womb. It wasn’t a horrible feeling but it was one not of pleasure either, just something that was noticeably different.

The fingers inside him changed tasks, going from massaging to stretching, soon being joined by a third and Prompto let out low moans to show his enjoyment of it all. He didn’t really need to be stretched once he had switched, it hadn’t been that long since the last time he had had a penis there and his body was more relaxed and receptacle to it in his current state. He did appreciate the gesture though.

Still it wasn’t something that would last forever, nor would Prompto want it too and Noctis was removing his fingers and working off his pants soon enough, leaving Prompto to shift once more into a position that he would find comfortable, or as comfortable as possible on the metal bench.

It took a little while for Noctis to work his pants off and return into the new position he needed, and Prompto body protested the lack of fulfilment. It had been woken up: all ready to take the seed and plant it in his stomach or at least gain some sort of actual penetration. It was running on instinct and didn’t understand that people need time to take their clothing off. Prompto clenched and unclenched, rocking back his hips to try and stave off his body’s need for the time Noctis took.  

Noctis wasn’t that slow though and soon enough he was lined up and pushing in. It did feel different, no layer of latex between them, not the bad kind of different. Noctis was experience, both in general and with Prompto so he knew to stop once he’s fully in. Knew to lean over his lover and pepper kisses on the back of his neck just under his hair line because it would make him laugh and relax just the little bit more. Knew how long to leave it before slowly pulling out again and starting a rhythm, slow at first but quickly speeding up.

Prompto vaguely remembered when they first started doing this, how much they had to talk to each other throughout in order to learn how all their bodies worked. Now it was second nature to them all and their relationship had settled into an easy pattern.

The pattern would change though; there was no way to add a baby to it without it changing. Noctis must have realised where his lover’s thoughts had gone before he gave a particularly hard thrust, easily pushing against the blonde’s prostate and dragging him mind into the blank space where no thoughts could form besides blinding pleasure.

“Just focus on now,” Noctis muttered, giving a kiss to Prompto’s shoulders who nodded. 

“Easy enough with you,” Prompto teased, earning enough a playful hit and the thrusts into him building up speed.

 Soon there as a hand reaching around him and gently stocking his erection, and the thrusts into him became rougher again. He knew they were both close, knew it’d be over soon.

He came first; he always came first, his body’s fertility making him hypersensitive and easy to please. Noctis followed soon after though, having known Prompto’s body well enough to time it right. He collapsed over the blonde letting out a sigh and Prompto felt the seed spill deep inside himself. His body would do its job and soon enough he’d be carrying the child of a prince. He hoped it was enough for the judge to let him go.

After a few minutes Gladiolus stuck his head in, warning the two of them that the guards would soon be returning. They scrambled for their clothes, trying to hide their actions as best they could, it would be better to play it off as something that had previously happened that just hadn’t been found out instead of a conscious ploy.

Before the two of them left Prompto demanded kisses, making a show to the newly returned guards of how needy he was of them. Noctis gave him a kiss on the lips, deep and passionate and portraying all his emotions and fears; Gladiolus kneeled down and kissed his stomach, where their hopes for his freedom now rested.

They left him to return to their lodgings and Ignis, who Prompto wished he could have seen. He returned to the bench and sat in silence, eventually feeling his body shift back to normal. It would take a little while until they knew if the prince’s seed had taken, but they had a little time, death penalties requiring the right chain of order before they were passed out.

Prompto soon found himself pacing, worrying about what the future held. A part of him hoped he would be with child, wanting to avoid death for as long as possible; the other knew how much a child would complicate things and wished for the simplicity of death.


End file.
